


【宏晋】Burn The Star 燃烧星辰（上）

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋】Burn The Star 燃烧星辰（上）

0.  
“我们都知道，鸡蛋和石头碰在一起，我们要保护鸡蛋。但问题是，你怎么知道哪个是鸡蛋，哪个是石头？”  
1.  
年纪主任板着一张脸出现在3班后窗口，金属边眼镜后一双沟壑勾了边儿的眼睛阴沉沉的，后三排一阵老鼠打洞式的声响骤起骤停，原本千姿百态畅游于课堂之外的元神千篇一律火速归位。连讲台上的政治老师，神情都几分不自然，不由的扬起了音调。  
在这当口，被年级主任亲自当堂拎走的罗弘证自然而然的享受了一次全班目送。临走，黄伟晋在桌子底下隐蔽的抓了抓他的手腕，罗弘证磨磨蹭蹭，在他手背上轻轻拍了拍，眼睛一眨，笑笑，让黄伟晋放心，大摇大摆的跟着主任消失在走廊尽头。  
就这样，算上政治课，罗弘证上午连着消失了两节课，直到午休。  
食堂算是信息流通效率最高的地方，可要是坐不到同一张桌子上吃饭，自然什么话都说不上听不到，但洗餐盒的水槽旁边就不一样了，那算是情报无差别交流集散地，谁和谁都有机会站在一起，想听的、不想听的在这都能听到。  
黄伟晋甩了甩餐盒里的水珠，正在用一块干净的纸巾把内壁的水痕解决干净，只听旁边三两个人叽叽喳喳地讲：  
“高二3班的罗弘证知道吧？”  
“谁不知道他啊！”  
“他今天被年级主任在课上被带走了。”  
“你说点我们不知道的行嘛！”  
“嘁！你爱听不听！听说啊，他这次难逃一劫了，估计是退学处分了！”  
黄伟晋手上的动作一滞，掰过那位同学的肩膀，“你说什么？！”  
被硬掰出一个180°转体，同学脸上的不悦还没加载完全，在看清始作俑者的脸后，硬生生憋了回去，“我...我也是听说的。”  
罗弘证依旧没回教室，黄伟晋把饭盒子没轻重的丢在桌子上，转身又往留下跑。在功能教室楼下抬头，能看到天台边缘露出的白色衣角。  
顶楼天台的门是被一脚踹开的，罗弘证靠在栏杆上懒洋洋的转身，因白炽刺眼的日光眯起了眼，“怎么知道我在这？”  
“不然你还能去哪？”黄伟晋大步大步的跨过来，不知道是不是因为天台毫无遮拦的阳光，他的眉头皱着，“什么情况？”  
罗弘证挂在栏杆上，腰上不使力，懒散的向后仰去，颈部线条向后探着，“什么什么情况？”  
黄伟晋“啪”得在他肩头抽了一巴掌，“你别装傻！”  
罗弘证应着那巴掌“欸”的叫了一声，摸摸自己的胳膊，撇撇嘴，这才收起来自己那股笑盈盈的懒劲儿，“死咬住我了呗！老唐那意思挺坚决，想让我退学。”  
“艹！”黄伟晋一脚踢飞了自己脚边的可乐瓶，反手掐着腰，低低咒骂一句。他挪到罗弘证身边，趴在栏杆上，“艹他妈，艾灵晖一走，这孙子就开始作妖....有烟吗？给我一根。”  
“干什么？？干什么？？？小孩子抽烟多了不好。”  
黄伟晋早就习惯了他这幅慢悠悠假正经的样子，伸手就往他裤子口袋摸去。罗弘证吓一跳，紧忙去摁黄伟晋的手，护不住，“欸你这小孩儿怎么都学会抢了？？”  
黄伟晋懒得理他，叼出一支烟点上，袅袅白烟向着天上飘，“那你不认不就完了吗？薛少洋又没有证据。”  
罗弘证摇摇头，和他并排趴在栏杆上，“乔旭看着了，你没发现三四节课他也不在么？他在老唐那送了把实锤。”  
黄伟晋扭过头来，一双大眼瞪着，小老虎生气了。  
罗弘证笑笑，腾出一只手来揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，“他也不知道实情，再说了，就我在三中的名声，谁看到都觉得，是我单方面暴揍薛少洋。乔旭也只是说他看到的，敢站出来，我还真高看他一眼。”  
黄伟晋烦躁的拍开他的手，不冷不热的讥讽他一句，“你倒是还挺高尚啊？”嘬了口烟，“要不你直接实话实说算了，中午吃饭薛少洋还几把冲我笑，看见他那张脸我就.....”  
黄伟晋话还没说完，就被罗弘证拎着衣领儿往下带，两个人蹲着，贴着在栏杆下的围墙，黄伟晋瞪着罗弘证，嘴里还叼着烟，口齿不大清楚，“你干什么？？”  
罗弘证向下指指，“老唐。让他看着你再把你这颗毒瘤一块拔了。”  
“扯！”黄伟晋垂着胳膊拨拉拨拉地面上的碎石子，声音毫无底气。  
罗弘证两指一夹，把他嘴唇上的半截烟抽过来，叼着吸了几口。黄伟晋正嫌他烦呢，伸着爪子就上去抢，“妈的！你自己再点一根不行吗？”  
黄伟晋像只打架中的猫，罗弘证偏爱招惹他，笑着往后缩着，挡开他的爪子，太极打了几个来回，罗弘证突然迅速把那半截烟往地上碾灭，顺势拽着黄伟晋的衣领子，伸长了脖子，等着黄伟晋重心不稳跌过来。怎料黄伟晋一手抓住栏杆，一手撑在罗弘证胸口，硬是稳住了。  
生气还能加buff怎么着？反应速度怎么突然这么迅速了？  
但路程的坎坷并不能影响最终目标的实现，脸皮厚就是卍解，“你二分之一个上午见不着我，怎么也不想我啊？？亲一下！”说着，就在人唇上碰了一下。  
黄伟晋脸上风雨不动，盯着他停了几秒，把手心里的烟盒往地上一甩，伸手一推，罗弘证始料未及，直接被撂平在地上，黄伟晋嚣张的跨坐在他腰上，“你他妈那叫亲啊？你他妈那是喂鱼呢！”  
说着，俯下身去亲自教学。  
2.  
黄伟晋和罗弘证怎么纠缠到一起的得从高一第一学期开始说。  
那时候还没分班，罗弘证被一个高一大姐头追着送礼物，上赶着给他当女朋友，但罗弘证这边就不大给面子了。晓之以情，动之以理，软硬兼施，不管怎么拒绝，大姐头都越挫越勇。你说人家还是个女的，你又不能打她一顿，关键是人家还不是想找你干架，人想跟你情投意合你侬我侬，没有办法，久而久之，罗弘证看着大姐头的头发丝儿了窜得比兔子都快。  
最后一次被人家堵到班里来，大姐头把一个精巧的小礼品盒放到他课桌上，叉着腰立在那让他给个态度。罗弘证烦得要死，只想当场去世，心想，都他妈给过你一百次态度了，你这是逼良为娼啊大姐！干脆由着性子拿着礼品盒往外一丢，“我说了多少次了，不可能的！死心吧！”  
那天正好窗户打开着，礼品盒飞出窗户，又精准越过护栏的缝隙，砸在刚刚上楼路过窗口的黄伟晋的脑袋上。  
黄伟晋也不是不讲理的人，但赶着罗弘证这边正烦躁，对谁都鼻子不是鼻子，眼儿不是眼儿的，两个汽油桶“嘭”的就被点着了，一架干到了老唐办公室，在老唐办公室门口顶着一脸青红当了一天门神。  
自那以后，罗弘证就偏爱来招惹下这位和自己一起在全校面前做过检讨的难兄难弟，三天不给黄伟晋捣乱就浑身难受。  
大课间，胡宸硕几个人趴在栏杆上，看着操场上黄伟晋在罗弘证身后追着踢，罗弘证举着手机笑嘻嘻，头也不回贱兮兮的随意躲来躲去，倒是一脚都没挨上。  
“硕哥，证哥就那么讨厌那个姓黄的啊？”  
胡宸硕哼笑一声，眼皮子耷拉着，鄙夷的扫视过来，“呵，天真，你什么时候见过你证哥肯让人从操场这头儿踹到那头儿去？？？”  
话毕，整组人陷入了迷之沉默。  
不知道是不是招惹着招惹着就把缘分招惹来了，下学期一分班，罗弘证称兄道弟的狐朋狗友没一个跟他同班，反而黄伟晋被分过来了，还给凑成同桌了。  
学渣千千万，两个靠武力值脱颖而出的校霸刺儿头凑到一起，大概是负负得正，反而没惹出什么事儿来。体育课练排球、跳马、传球、三步上篮都是两两一组，体育老师如法炮制，直接把他俩丢一起，让他们相互折磨去了。  
这俩人搁一块，方圆5米之内都没人靠近。罗弘证开始无情的嘲笑黄伟晋不会打篮球，练上篮的时候，黄伟晋秉承着毫无体育精神只是在报罗弘证口舌之快的一箭之仇的精神，抱着球就一通毫无章法的冲撞，罗弘证大意了，让他撞得重心不稳，往后跌去还本能的顺手拽着黄伟晋的校服，两个人摔作一团。  
当意识到两个人亲在一起的时候，罗弘证的惊讶转瞬即逝，具体表现为，他还挪到准确的位置，在黄伟晋的嘴上用力嘬了一口，发出“啵儿”的声音。  
黄伟晋反手就给了他一巴掌，弹开一米远。两个人坐在地上，罗弘证很吃惊，黄伟晋也很吃惊。但罗弘证吃惊主要是因为一巴掌劲儿挺大，给他打蒙了，而黄伟晋的惊讶更像是疑惑，他五指摊开，疑惑的看着自己的手。  
“你干什么呢？”  
黄伟晋相当懊恼的攥起手来，“男人打架还是该用拳头的。”  
罗弘证伸长了腿蹬他，“什么玩意儿？？？这是重点吗？？？”  
黄伟晋扬着下巴瞪眼，“谁让你亲我！亲我不用付出代价的啊？？？”  
“非得使用暴力吗？？？我亲你，你再亲回来不就扯平了吗？？”  
篮球已经滚出球场边线了，黄伟晋手边找不到合适的东西丢他，只能骂他一句，“傻逼”  
他转开头，阳光很好，隔着校服布料的地面暖洋洋的，他的嘴角有点失控，忍不住淡淡的笑。  
罗弘证拍拍身上的土，伸手把黄伟晋从地上拽起来，笑盈盈的问他中午吃什么。  
平静、灿烂，一如往常。  
3.  
两个人从天台上下来，胡宸硕几个人已经围在3班门口了，站没个站相，一群歪脖子树似的。  
“干什么呢？我还没走呢，就来我们班门口办追送会啦？”  
前一秒罗弘证还跟在黄伟晋身后泛着懒劲儿，后一秒就跟上去揽过他的肩，在小圈儿边上站定。他不提这事还好，提起来黄伟晋就心烦，立马把他的手给打掉了。  
“证哥，”几个人应声打招呼。  
“证哥，你们班那个，什么情况啊？”胡宸硕一挑下巴，一众人跟着他偏过头去。隔着窗户，乔旭本正心有余悸的暗暗瞅着他们这伙儿人，怎么料一群人突然齐刷刷的转头，吓得他身子一抽，赶忙转过身去，反应过激的撞掉了他桌子上课本堆出来的大山，一通乱响惹得教室一众人的注意。乔旭本就属于弱不禁风的瘦弱身材，此刻缩成一团，僵住了，愣是不敢弯腰捡书。  
“欸，欸，欸，”罗弘证伸手摸摸胡宸硕的左脸，把他的头掰回来，“都盯着人家干什么，多看你们证哥哥我，我这么帅，多看看不亏的。”  
“你们别去找人家麻烦啊，都是误会。”说完，罗弘证扭过头，瞥了一眼教室里。几个热心同学正围着乔旭安抚，感受到窗外的目光又同仇敌忾的发射出正义的凝视。  
“证哥，要不你认个怂吧，写个检查，再不济背个处分总比退学强。都上学期的事儿了，5班那个姓薛的也翻不起来太大的浪花。跟老唐求求情算了。”  
黄伟晋挨得近，他听见身边几不可闻的叹息声，又听那人说话，“没事，你们都着什么急啊？你看你们晋哥，一点都不急，”说着就去掐黄伟晋的脸，黄伟晋这次倒没躲，也没还之以暴力，硬让他捏成了一只仓鼠，只是没忍住翻了个白眼。听着人开玩笑，仿佛刚才那声被淹没的叹息只是幻觉罢了。  
“都回去吧，该午自习了。这两天都少来找我。学校准备评优申重点呢，正愁找不到人开刀呢，被老唐看着，你们几个就离滚蛋也不远了。”  
罗弘证还没吃午饭，回到座位上啃了几口面包，索然无味，就又塞回了桌兜里，趴在桌子上闷头就睡。黄伟晋坐在旁边玩手机，摁来摁去，心思飘来飘去根本没在屏幕上，一抬头，薛少洋正路过窗口，一双眼睛正盯着罗弘证的方向，见黄伟晋抬了头，薛少洋扶了扶眼镜，冲他笑了笑，消失了。  
傍晚，罗弘证几乎是从桌面上弹起来的，黄伟晋不明所以的看着他，而当事人本人睡眼惺忪，看起来迷茫、空洞、怅然若失。他揉了揉眼睛，这种状态稍纵即逝，就像从没出现过一样，又弯起眉眼冲黄伟晋笑。  
他正托着脸问黄伟晋晚上要不要同他去德兰街吃大排档的时候，吴世森——班主任出现在了3班门口，等到罗弘证看清楚吴世森身后跟着的人，脸色一凛，快步走了出去。  
难得一见，黄伟晋能在教室待到晚自习结束空无一人的时候，他歪在椅子上摁手机，今天晚上他战绩斐然，在排位赛里疯狂收割钻石，眉头依旧紧锁着。  
他听见脚步声立刻坐了起来，罗弘证低着头回到教室。  
他压低了身子，低着头收拾自己的东西，连带着说话声音也闷着，“你怎么还不走？”  
黄伟晋没有答话。  
“快回家吧，太晚了。”  
罗弘证不肯抬头，半长的头发垂着挡住半张脸，他看不见黄伟晋究竟是什么表情，只知道他僵着没动。  
他叹了口气，他就知道根本藏不住，就大大方方的抬起头来，右脸上有明显的巴掌印儿和依旧拉着血丝的指甲划痕。他看见黄伟晋一张脸绷得紧紧的，看起来气鼓鼓的，盯着他一动不动。  
罗弘证腾出只手来捏捏他的两颊，青春期的男孩子腮帮子软绵绵的像是棉花糖，“你这人怎么跟包子似的，一有情绪就鼓气儿，怎么都不会说点儿甜的呢？”罗弘证撒开手，“你放心吧，我回去跟我妈解释清楚就好了，毕竟我是我妈亲生的。打我她也疼不是？”  
黄伟晋忽然一把扯住他的书包袋子，他知道他平时根本不会把所有东西都带回去，大有不说清楚不让他走的架势，“你去哪？”  
灯盏独明的教室就像悬浮在夜幕中一般，屋外一片黑暗，室内在白炽灯一切都显得苍白坚硬、毫无温度。  
罗弘证在强光下扯出一个笑容，刘海细碎的阴影铺盖下来，因为扯着伤口，显出了几分呲牙咧嘴的意思，“回家啊，”他知道黄伟晋在想什么，“我顶多回家待几天，没事的。你这几天别翘课，老唐正等着抓人小辫子呢。”  
他把包带儿从黄伟晋手心里取出来，捏捏黄伟晋的手，“快回家啦！别逼我踢你屁股啊！到家了记得给我发信息。”  
黄伟晋抬脚轻轻蹬了他一下，“快走吧你！屁话那么多！”  
4.  
隔天黄伟晋的右边空荡荡的，课桌里收拾的连张废纸片都不剩。从一大早迈进教室里，他的心就悬着，直到大课间从三楼看见罗弘证的母亲提着个礼品盒进了老唐的办公室才将将落下。  
罗弘证一双竹叶长眼狐狸似的多半是遗传了母亲，罗妈妈看起来瘦瘦高高的，憔悴与皱纹在她脸上看起来都是岁月温柔的赠予，一头长发松散的扎着，碎头发会随意的落下，显出几分随性来。如果不必讲话的话，那确实是个遗落俗世的仙女了。  
黄伟晋转身上楼去，胡宸硕几个人又在3班门口立着，瞅见黄伟晋，立刻迎了上来。  
“晋哥，你联系的上证哥吗？他电话打不通。”  
“估计看店呢，顾不上接电话吧，”照常来说，罗妈妈出了门，罗弘证就得去顾他家的店，“怎么了？”  
“证哥真走了啊？看来老唐这回真铁了心了，听说薛少洋家里也不是省油的灯，他那个爹是什么地方重点扶持的企业家。老唐估计没少打主意，等着一石三鸟，在学校评优这个事儿上让薛少洋他爹出点钱出点力，顺便讨好讨好校长呢。”  
“你说证哥也是倒霉，阴沟里翻船，他怎么跟薛少洋那种三好学生杠上的？”  
“谁知道。我听人跟我说薛少洋跟老唐告状说证哥凌辱他，我还跟人急呢，我说证哥不是那种随便就要扁人的人。”  
“姓薛的也他妈都可以的，上学期的事现在拿出来说，真几把可以了。”  
黄伟晋低头盯着自己的脚尖儿，没插话，听着他们七嘴八舌的讲。抬头瞥见罗妈妈从老唐办公室出来，手上依旧掂着方才那个红彤彤的礼品盒。  
黄伟晋把手里的水杯塞到胡宸硕的手里，头也没回往楼梯口快步闪去，“帮我搁桌子上。”  
他在艾灵晖家附近蹲到了黄昏时分，翻过学校的围墙，费了些周折才摸索到准确方位找到同模糊的记忆中相重合的街景景象。  
上一次来，也是之前的唯一一次，他是同罗弘证一起来的。  
夕阳沉沉坠落，看起来离得那么近，镶嵌在错落的楼宇之间，艳光辐散开，垂老的日暮越发浓烈，低矮的住宅平房一半献祭似的披着光，一半埋在阴影中，仿佛在这地尽头般的世界点了把火，一切都在燃烧。  
艾灵晖就在这颓败中最后的辉煌里逆着光出现在巷子口的，她背对落日，身影投在地上，拉的长长的。她穿着新学校的校服，较最后一次打照面的时候看起来瘦弱的多，脊骨微微曲着，风烈一些就能折断似的，散着的长发贴着头皮垂着，齐刘海过长，在与巨大的黑色口罩之间就露出她半只眼睛和一小截苍白的皮肤，她倒影在地上过分狭长的影子随她慢慢挪动，看久了有些吓人。  
“艾灵晖。”黄伟晋并不想吓到她，同她保持较远的距离，开口叫她，尽量放缓了声音，但还是惊扰到了女孩子。  
艾灵晖像是被什么东西钉在原地，身子摇晃了几下，像极了在高阁上打转的白瓷瓶，看起来摇摇欲坠。  
“你别害怕，你听我说，罗弘证现在需要你的帮助。”  
他见女孩子没有反感的情绪才继续往下讲，“薛少洋现在因为之前那件事咬住他了，在老唐那举报他霸凌自己，罗弘证在老唐那儿之前本来就因为在校门口械斗被记了一笔，这次可能要被退学了，我们现在需要证据证明这个事儿的前因后果，只有你能证明。”  
女孩子听到“薛少洋”三个字，眉宇就打了结，仅露出来的面部五官都挂着痛苦的信号，她的喉咙里发出黏连的哼叫，捂起耳朵向后撤着，紧接着逃向楼道口的方向。  
黄伟晋抿紧了唇硬着头皮追了上去，“除了你没有人能解释清楚！是他帮了你！你也不想他这样被退学吧？你也帮帮他，现在你已经转学了，学校里的人也不用再面对了！”  
黄伟晋咬紧了牙才把话讲完，艾灵晖整个人都不受控制地颤抖着，甚至能听到上下牙齿不受控制的打架的声音，喉咙里发出黏连的呜咽声同紊乱的呼吸声胶着在一起，吐不出一个完整的字来。黄伟晋不大忍心，心想还是算了吧，不应该逼她的。他伸出手去，想告诉她深呼吸、冷静一下。  
“灵晖！”黄伟晋的手还没碰到女生的肩膀，一道短促的呼唤劈空而来。  
艾灵晖躲在了从楼道里冲出来的中年妇女身后，待在女人身后的阴影里，紧紧拽着她的衣角。艾灵晖本是高挑的，此刻在女人身后像是藏在阴暗潮湿衣柜中的人体骨架，过分纤细脆弱、不可触碰。  
“你是谁呀？”妇女一只手上还掂着炒勺，双肩打开，下巴挑起，攻击性暴露无遗。  
黄伟晋一是非常讨厌同不认识的人打交道，二是非常讨厌同家长打交道，现在他是在同不认识的家长打交道，“阿姨，我是灵晖之前学校的同学，我想拜托她点事情。”  
妇女拎着炒勺的手一挥，细碎的油水滴在空中画出纷乱的抛物线，“走啦！我们灵晖已经转学了，不要再来找她了。”  
“不是，阿姨......”  
“我们家灵晖现在这样，你们还嫌折腾她折腾的不够惨吗？”  
黄伟晋哑然，他一口气憋在胸口吐不出去，咽不下来，双唇紧紧抿成一条直线，转身就要走，迈出去几步又大步折回来，女人条件反射似的接连向后撤了几步，本能的举起手臂护着身后的女儿。黄伟晋在阶梯下仰望她，坚定的对视着，他一字一句的咬着字，“阿姨，灵晖这样，不是我们害的，是真正对她施害的人造成的。”说完他转身离开昏暗无光的楼道，重新迈入燃烧的黄昏中去。  
他做了很远的公交车，从城市东边到西边去，从前也没觉得这座小城有这么大过。从破败向逐渐繁华的市中心去，像是两个世界，市中心的华彩倒映在车窗上，像是梦中绮丽的光斑，过了两条街，梦就醒了。他去罗弘证家的五金店里找罗弘证，踏进门口就能看见罗妈妈一条腿曲着，蜷在对着窗子的椅子上抽烟。而那盒包装相当高档的红礼盒就醒目的被弃置在门口。  
她穿着吊带，手指纤细，手骨修长，两条锁骨像两个小水洼，一层薄皮包着极美的骨相，她听到声响才扭过头来打招呼，“哦，伟晋来啦。”  
临走前，罗弘证啰啰嗦嗦的对着自己妈交代了一大堆，“货架我今天已经整理过了，早晨上货的时候库存我也点过了，重的东西都整理过了，没什么东西要搬啦，毕女士，你可别趁我不在自己动手。早点关店锁门回家睡觉！”身高超群的孩子又折回来掐他妈手里的烟，“少抽点烟，都抽多少了？”  
他妈拿烟盒丢他，笑骂“臭小子，当着你同学的面教育你妈！快滚吧！”  
臭小子顺势捡走了她的烟盒，收缴了，挥挥手示威，拉着同学一溜烟就跑了，“知道啦！不用等我，早点睡，我带钥匙了！”  
黄伟晋和罗弘证两个人在路口吃了拉面。  
“你今天跑哪去了？据可靠消息，你今天基本等于翘课一天。你这等于顶风作案啊同学。”  
“哪个王八蛋打小报告？胡宸硕？”  
“坦白从严，抗拒更严，看你这浓眉大眼的也不像背叛革命的，同志，说说？”  
黄伟晋停停筷子，语气沉了一些，“我去找艾灵晖了。”  
罗弘证的筷子应声停住，一拄面滑落溅起些汤汁，让愣住的人本能的躲闪一下，从惊讶中抽离出来。  
罗弘证在期待一个下文，黄伟晋看得明白，他看着他的眼，接下来的话有些难开口“她......状态很差，反应挺过激的，几乎说不什么话来。”  
罗弘证垂下眼，扒拉扒拉碗里的面，扯出个笑容来，再抬眼时，头顶被吊着的老式灯泡倒影在他眼中变成细小的光点，他说，“没关系的，那...别去打扰她了。不上学也没什么不好的，反正我也上不了大学，浪费那个钱做什么，还不如提早赚赚钱攒攒钱呢。”  
黄伟晋低头吃面，头都快要扎进碗里了，他听得光想摔筷子，愣是忍住了，他不能由着性子来，仿佛会踩断某根岌岌可危的线，所有东西都会分崩离析似的。  
一碗面两个人吃得都没什么滋味。  
罗弘证在人群里勾着黄伟晋的肩，“欸，送你回家吧，再晚你妈就该着急了。”  
“我又不是小女孩儿，送我回家？”  
“那怎么了？你这也算花容月貌了，世界上也不乏我这样的色狼不是？”  
黄伟晋照着他的腰就要掐，两个人扭来扭去的斗到路口转角，一道黑影逼停了他俩的脚步。  
来人套在黑色的冲锋衣里，正正的站在一盏明灯下，把帽檐的阴影扑了满脸，黑色的长发散着披落在身后与冲锋衣相融着。她向前伸着手，手里举着个录音笔。  
黄伟晋率先认出人来，试探的温和的叫了声，“灵晖？”  
艾灵晖没有应声，依旧保持着传递的姿态。黄伟晋小心的把录音笔从她手里抽了出来，低头看了看，大致明白了。  
“你...”罗弘证向前挪了一小步，同人打招呼，不料艾灵晖惊弓之鸟似的慌张向后撤了几步，“还好吗？”  
黄伟晋把罗弘证悬在空中的手拉下来，举了举录音笔，跟艾灵晖道了句谢。  
“这么晚了，送你回家吧，你在前面，我们就在后面跟着，嗯？”  
艾灵晖没有反对，转过身去，缩着肩膀、抱着自己的双臂，逆着人流向东走去。  
他们跟着艾灵晖走到住宅楼下，肩并肩看着声控灯亮起，才转身走回来时的路。  
黄伟晋跳上人行便道的边缘，摇摇晃晃的沿着最外围那一圈的砖走直线，罗弘证牵住他在空中胡乱晃悠的爪子，以免这个近视眼像个傻子似的摔出去。  
走到街转角的路灯下，黄伟晋突然问他“你后悔吗，后悔帮艾灵晖？”  
罗弘证向身后住宅楼的方向看了看，“你看见她现在这个样子，你会后悔吗？”  
黄伟晋突然撒开罗弘证的手，发号施令，“过来！”  
罗弘证走进明亮的光圈中去，黄伟晋站在便道上正好比罗弘证小高出一截来，把人圈怀里，正好够罗弘证嵌在他怀里枕在他肩上，柔和的灯光把他们的头发都染作金棕色的，睫毛沾着光，他埋下头去，在夜风中，轻轻浅浅的亲了亲罗弘证的后颈和脸颊，带着点燃夜风的温度。  
5.  
次日，罗弘证挽着毕女士来学校丢了个重磅炸弹，风口浪尖上的霸凌事件遭遇惊天反转。  
消息从老唐的办公室里顺着门缝乘风而来，像是蒲公英的种子播洒遍了整个年级。  
“欸，你们听没听说？罗弘证收拾薛少洋是因为薛少洋性///骚扰女同学。”  
“得了吧，张大牙，你这俩大门牙一碰，说话有准没准啊？上回你还说罗弘证霸凌薛少洋是找他讹钱的呢。”  
被唤作张大牙的那同学脸上一红，“这是最新消息，准没错！再说了，罗弘证找他讹钱也合情合理，薛少洋家境多好，罗弘证家就是白兰街卖零件的，从薛少洋那敲钱合情合理！之前他在校门口和社会上的小混混械斗指不定是不是因为多少钱打起来的呢，让人都堵到校门口来了！”  
“你这话就偏激了，人穷不代表人会偷会抢啊！”后排的女生插话，“而且罗弘证之前除了校外械斗和逃课，根本没在校内有什么恶劣事迹，他和薛少洋的事你们不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“逃课还不算恶劣吗？天呐，你这三观，你不会是暗恋他吧？？要说奇怪，你们看薛少洋像是会性///骚扰女生的人吗？人家家里有钱，学习还是年纪前三，要什么没有啊？用得着去性///骚扰女同学吗？”  
“啊？你们的版本是‘性///骚扰’啊？隔壁班的传的更邪乎，说薛少洋强///奸呢！”  
“什么鬼？你们看薛少洋平时那样儿，戴副小眼镜、纸糊的身材，弱不禁风、文质彬彬的，学习又那么好，你们说女生性///骚扰他我还能信点儿......”  
“或者可能是罗弘证暗恋的女生喜欢薛少洋，所以罗弘证才痛扁薛少洋？然后再诬陷他性///骚扰，还讹他钱？”  
一圈儿人的眉梢上应声染上惊喜的色彩，赞叹的话和着色更加浓烈的故事版本在嘴边呼之欲出，结果瞥见黄伟晋进了教室不约而同刹了车，屏着气儿等黄伟晋走过去，小圈儿扎得更紧了，几乎头挨着头，称赞彼此真是太有才了、有双堪破真相的眼睛。  
一门之隔，新闻在全年级转了一圈，传闻就变了味儿。  
全学校除了薛少洋本人和罗弘证以及已经转学的艾灵晖，黄伟晋是唯一知道真相的人。  
上学期3班星期四下午最后一节是体育课，罗弘证和黄伟晋在下课后要把本班借用的体育器械如数归还。起初这个活儿是被交给罗弘证的，此人身体力行的证明了，他有一百种方式能在任何一件事上捎带上黄伟晋。  
学校的体育器材室又破又旧，孤零零的立在操场西北角，周围有三颗梧桐树，左右两边各相邻一个已经挂锁荒废的更衣室——原本是给体育生用的，但因为前几年休了新体育馆，老旧的古董平房也就荒废了。  
器材室背光，潮气和霉气都很重，黄伟晋正弯腰数着排球，忽然罗弘证凑过来一把抓住他手腕，把手指放在唇边示意他噤声，停了两三秒低声问他，“你有没有听到什么声音？”  
黄伟晋静下心来仔细听着，声音很细小，不仔细听很难捕捉到，断断续续的像是抽泣的声音，他抬头看着罗弘证，有些难以置信的点点头。现在的器材室里一眼看尽，只有近百个球和他们俩。  
罗弘证指了指后墙上的小门，它如常的锁着，样式非常古朴简易，因为岁月的痕迹爆皮掉漆。平时他们根本没注意过。  
黄伟晋点点头，罗弘证变迈开步子。黄伟晋反射性的紧紧攥住了罗弘证的衣角，肩部的衣料向下纵去，罗弘证转过头来，眼睛里像是装了只打火机，咔哒咔哒的打着火星跃跃欲试，他饶有兴趣的动动嘴唇，“哦，你怕啊？”  
黄伟晋咬着嘴唇，毫不留情的敲他肩膀，“走你的吧！”  
罗弘证把那扇小门打开后，黄伟晋还没来得及越过罗弘证的肩头往里瞧瞧，就见罗弘证飞快的转身，自己也连带着被180°大转身掉了个方向。罗弘证双手放在他肩上，他听见罗弘证大声讲道，“姑娘， 你别害怕，我们不是坏人，你先把衣服穿好，我们好说话。”  
黄伟晋感觉到自己肩上的力气松了才试探着转过身来，一股膻腥味儿迎面而来，门后的空间是密闭的很狭窄，里面放着几把秃了毛的扫把和拖把，应该是从前放打扫工具的地方。一个穿着校服的女孩子坐在地上，头发依旧散乱着，手上有小片小片的血迹，应该是在地面上摩擦造成的擦伤。她看到他们两个人，手脚并用的向后蹭去，贴着墙，退无可退，五官皱在一起，眼里的痛苦闪着光，满脸泪痕。  
罗弘证立刻举起双手，“你别害怕，我们不是坏人，不会伤害你的，”然后他单手牵起黄伟晋的手，“而且我们暂时对女性没什么兴趣，你放心，在性别上，你和我们现在是姐妹！”  
黄伟晋撇过头来看他，这人又在鬼扯什么？但见罗弘证脸上的表情认真而真诚，一种格外轻松又带有温度的坦诚笼罩着他，跌坐在地上的女孩放下了防备姿态，渐渐缩起了自己的手脚，抱住自己，她低低的抽噎渐渐变成断断续续的压抑的哭声，她讲了第一句话，“求求你们，不要告诉别人，求求你们了！”  
艾灵晖说，从高一开始薛少洋就会私下骚扰她，给她发很多下流的短信息。平常遇见了，薛少洋也只是礼貌的笑笑，客客气气的，随即转开头不多做停留。艾灵晖觉得很奇怪，这样的人看上去与信息上显露出来的下流和疯狂丝毫沾不上边，艾灵晖也就没有声张，这事对她来说实在是难以启齿，她觉得放着不回应自然就会过去。而她的噩梦毫无预兆的开始了。  
薛少洋第一次把她拖进生物实验室的时候，她惊慌的大喊大叫，但这座功能教学楼在校园最深处，生物实验室埋在走廊尽头，几座敦厚的实验台在她声嘶力竭的尖叫中静默着。她用力的踢着腿，胡乱的挥着手臂，她不懂看起来瘦成一根竹竿似的薛少洋哪来那么大的力气，几巴掌抽在她脸上，太疼了。薛少洋把烧杯用力的摔在地上，他用碎片划破她的手臂，长长的创口撕开了女孩皮肉下滚烫脆弱的内里，血液咕咚咕咚的涌出来，一个人都没来。太疼了，她咬着嘴唇，甚至都不敢再大声呼救。  
下一次是被薛少洋拖进高一教学楼的男厕里，再下一次又到了化学实验室的窗下，大片白炽的日光倾泻进阴暗的化学实验室，唯独擦着窗台的宽边，切割出一块被光抛弃的地界。艾灵晖企图同薛少洋和解，她说她想要到此为止，放过她吧，她什么都不会说出去的。薛少洋扶了扶眼镜，他说，他也不想强迫她，下一次会友善体面的邀请她的，如果她不来，那他会说出去的。  
薛少洋织了张大网，把艾灵晖网住、悬挂起来，烈日暴晒下，艾灵晖无所遁形，像水分一样，悄无声息的在被蒸发掉。  
罗弘证的眉头撮到了一起，不知道是不是因为器材室的灰尘过剩，咽喉有些干涩。艾灵晖的校服上染着了星星点点散落的血迹，罗弘证把自己的外套脱了下来，没靠近她，只是折起来丢到她怀里，“你外套脏掉了，凑合先拿这个顶一下吧。”  
黄伟晋蹲了下来与她平视，“你别怕，我们可以陪你去找老师。”  
女孩又立刻慌张起来，向后躲着，“不行！不能告老师！所有人都会知道的！”  
“这不是你的错，你是受害者，错的是别人，你不用害怕的。”  
艾灵晖拼命摇头，她激动起来，“不行！不行！不行！他们...他们会乱说！”  
罗弘证拉拉黄伟晋肩上皱起的衣角，示意他别再劝了。自己慢慢伸出手捋平了艾灵晖头顶几缕纷乱的头发，“没事了，你别怕，没事了。”  
艾灵晖不敢反抗，甚至抗拒让自己以受害者的身份曝光事件，但她不甘心，于是偷偷在身上带了录音笔，她也期待自己有一天能看清、能有勇气、能为这个事件中弱势的自己说一句公正的话。  
这份录音正在老唐办公室里公放着，被罗弘证隐瞒着姓名的女性的哭声、求饶声与薛少洋每一句下流的话、龌龊的喘息声和笑声一字一句清清楚楚的蹦出来，办公室内沉寂着，薛少洋坐在椅子上紧绷着脸一语不发。  
大课间铃儿一响，教室里一半儿人就窜了出去，围观操场上并排停着的保时捷和玛莎拉蒂。薛少洋的脏事儿被起底，终于让他传说中地方企业家的阔爸爸露面儿了。  
在他到来之前，薛少洋的班主任已经慷慨激昂的把薛少洋的成绩和日常表现大夸一通，夺理力争薛少洋绝不是会性///骚扰女同学的孩子，而吴世森一如既往的往边角里站定，不言不语，一副事不关己的样子。  
薛父捏着那支录音笔看了一会儿，又丢在桌子上，“就凭这一根不知道从哪来的录音笔，就判定少洋性骚扰女同学，未免太草率了吧，唐主任？”他西装革履一身行头鲜亮，坐在椅子上抬眼看唐主任。  
毕女士听得心里别扭，“你自己儿子的声音你总听得出来把？再说了，是真是假，你儿子自己心里不清楚吗？”打甫一听完录音，毕女士就一口气喘不顺。  
“您看您先别着急，我这也是秉着对孩子负责的心态，提出合理质疑不是？大家都是家长，相互理解一下。现在科技这么发达，伪造一段音频也不是多难的事情，”薛父话头一转，“唐主任，我们少洋平常在学校什么样儿，您也看得着，您觉得我们少洋是那样的孩子么？他能干出这事来吗？”  
“诶！你这人？你这是暗示我们伪造音频陷害你儿子不成？”毕女士的手指头快戳到薛父的鼻尖子上去了，她话头一转，企图从吴世森那儿得到些肯定，“诶吴老师，你来评评理，我们家孩子是那种无事生非的人么？”  
缩在角落里、毫无存在感的吴世森忽然被提到，惊得一缩脖子，夹着肩小声赔笑，“这…这…这我哪知道啊…”  
薛父自顾自点了支烟，“妹妹，你这话说的就难听了。不过，倒也有点道理。这位...同学霸凌我了我儿子，不想退学，所以就伪造了这份录音，对自己的不当行为进行补救，也说得通。况且光一份录音，到现在我也没见到录音中的被害人，我们怎么确认她是不是真的确有其人呢，对不对？”  
毕女士根本不是薛父的对手，罗弘证瞅着毕女士听得额角青筋直跳，眼见她气急的都要冲出去了，罗弘证这才在后面偷偷拽了她一把。  
一直低着头呆坐在椅子上的薛少洋横空插话，语气格外僵硬，“我没做，不是我。”  
薛父慈祥的捏了捏儿子放在膝盖上的手腕，“孩子，没事别怕，”抬头对唐主任说，“您看，唐主任，孩子都说他没有做过了。”  
“报警！让警察来看，这录音是真的还是假的！”毕女士激动的甩开罗弘证的手，她皮衣外套上的大搭扣叮叮当当的响。  
薛父气定神闲的掸掸烟灰，笑笑，“这个事儿啊，您可能报警，警///察都不会管，xing侵必须要当事人首告才会被警方受理。咱们这不是没有受害人么？”  
罗弘证适时的从方才跨坐着的椅子上站起来，“您可能已经看明白了。这个事儿现在都没闹到公///安局去，就是因为受害人回避的态度，我目前也无意公开受害人信息。这个录音，唐主任可以拿到任何一个第三方检测机构去都能检测真伪，我都没有异议。我现在把这段录音拿出来，也不是为了送薛少洋进局子，我要想证明我没有霸凌薛少洋，我是在制止他犯罪，并且希望他以后改正类似行为，不然我也不会只拿段录音出来说事。”  
罗弘证是前因中的知情者，后果中的施害者，他手握录音也没有太多选择，趁着毕女士强势的高调表现，他明白的摆出息事宁人的态度。  
指尖的烟雾向上飘，薛父挑挑眉，他听明白了，转头就把话头抛给唐主任，“唐主任，您怎么看呢？”他儿子事大事小事有无，这件事可以止于一室之内，全凭唐主任一句话，他拥有的回旋余地太大了。  
学校评奖评优的关键口，唐主任所带的年级自然不能出任何岔子，剔掉一两个差生有利无害，但公开处理一个优等生的丑闻百害而无一利。他视线下垂，越过自己微微隆起的肚腩，拉开抽屉把录音笔丢进去，锁了起立，“这个事学校会调查斟酌后再做处理，你们两个，先回教室上课吧。”  
罗弘证又是在上午第三节课接受了全班注目礼，打了声“报告”，大摇大摆的回到教室，接着教室里窸窸窣窣的私语声响成一片。  
“他怎么回来了？”  
“难道薛少洋真性///骚扰女同学了？”  
“不像啊！薛少洋还拿过市里评的三好呢！”  
“安静！安静！”讲台上的任课老师大力敲着桌子维持秩序，瞪着眼剜了罪魁祸首一眼。  
罪魁祸首挤出个标准假笑，倒头就趴在桌子上撩骚起同桌来，“这么久没见我，想我了没？”  
“滚！”，明明昨天晚上刚见过，黄伟晋从手机屏幕上分出来点精力，瞥他一眼。回过头来，突然对着手机屏幕露出一排小白牙来，忍不住开心的笑了起来。  
6.  
薛少洋隔了一个学期，等到艾灵晖转学，掐着学校评优的时机，突然在老唐这儿死咬住罗弘证。薛少洋如此恨他，如此大费周章，若说清了前因后果，也并不是很难理解。  
毕竟罗弘证可不是扁了他一顿而已。  
薛少洋又一次给艾灵晖发消息，约她放学去高一年级的顶楼卫生间。接近傍晚时分，天边大片大片的火烧云，蓝色、粉色、橘色的光在天际纷繁复杂的交织着，薛少洋出现在卫生间门口，等待他的是背后凶狠的一闷棍。  
他向前扑倒，四肢着地，几乎是被惯性推着滑进去的，鼻梁上的眼镜甩了出去，在地板上滑行了一段距离停住了。他微微仰起头来，在他模糊的视野里，能看见一双白色滑板鞋，接着几棍子又如雨点般密集的落在他后背上和大腿上。  
薛少洋被打的伏在地板上，这时那双白板鞋才稍微挪了挪位置，弯下腰捡起脚边的眼镜，在薛少洋面前停了下来，蹲下，把眼镜架回薛少洋的脸上。薛少洋才看清了面前居高临下含笑盯着他的罗弘证，就被对方喷了一脸的烟。  
罗弘证不急不徐的抽着两指之间的烟，“你叫艾灵晖来这做什么？”他一双长眼眯着，在烟雾后显得更加迷离。  
薛少洋怔了一下，咳了几声，矢口否认，“我..我没有...”  
罗弘证漫不经心的掸掸烟灰，猛地抓住薛少洋的头发，燃着的烟头贴到薛少洋耳后，在薛少洋猛烈的惨叫声中，罗弘证轻声细语道，“是吗？我很容易累的，你真诚点，想清楚了再回答。”  
“对不起！对不起！我以后再也不会了！”薛少洋挣扎着。  
“说说吧，你都是怎么欺负她的？”  
薛少洋因为疼痛和恐慌开始颤抖着，又因为戒心有录音不敢开口，技巧性的避免正面回答问题，狼狈中眼色却飘忽的转着圈。  
罗弘证见他这幅神情，当真叹服，摇摇头，“啧啧”称奇。在薛少洋身后方才赏了他好几棍的人显然更没有耐心，木棒落地声一响，罗弘证从他面前闪开，薛少洋被人拽着头发提起来，在地面上拖行着，薛少洋慌张的去拽自己脑袋后面的那只手。那人一脚踹开厕所隔间，下一秒就把薛少洋的头摁在马桶里。  
薛少洋像只章鱼，胡乱挥动着手臂，四处抓挠，腿脚在地面上挣扎着、蹬踩着，喉咙里咕噜咕噜作响。刚脱离水面还没吸足氧气，就又被摁了进去，反复几轮，他头发衣领全都湿透了才像垃圾似的丢出厕所隔间。  
薛少洋仰躺在地面大口大口让氧气重新贯进肺里，后腿向后折着，头发湿哒哒的在贴着前额，马桶水变成一条一条的水迹向下淌着。罗弘证靠在窗口抽烟，霞光把他的轮廓染成金色，他垂眼瞥着一条死鱼似的薛少洋，神色里写满了嫌恶，“还扛呢？一会儿可就晚自习了，我们经常翘课无所谓，好学生，你可就不一样了。”  
夕阳消失在地平线下，暮光一寸一寸收敛着，逆光的罗弘证渐渐隐于阴影中。他显得一点都不着急，反倒隔间里的人是个急性子，薛少洋看到黄伟晋一步跨出来，满脸冷漠的俯视着他。眼看着又要去抓他的头发，他瞪大了眼睛，惊慌着在地上蠕动起来，“我说！我说！我扇她耳光，还拿玻璃片划她手臂，用器皿架抽她的腿，用塑料导管勒她的脖子，还用记号笔和拖把手柄桶她的下///体！”  
薛少洋举着手护着自己，躯干侧躺着努力的离黄伟晋远一些。黄伟晋双唇抿得紧紧的，额角的青筋鼓了起来，飞起一脚，踢在薛少洋肚子上，“操///你妈，畜生！”  
薛少洋被他踢得滑行出去，内脏似乎都皱在了一起，痛苦的呻吟着，“求你们了！别打了！求求你们了！”  
“行了，”罗弘证说，“站起来吧。”  
薛少洋强忍着浑身散架似的疼痛，缓慢的站了起来。罗弘证把烟头捻灭，离开窗口，“今天呢，揍你不是目的，我们都是和平主义者，不主张使用暴力，”他的声音突然低了几度，又沉又冷，“现在，把你的手机给我。”  
薛少洋顺从的递了过去，罗弘证低着头摆弄着他的手机，“把裤子脱了。”  
薛少洋愣住了，心有顾虑的看着罗弘证手中自己的手机。  
“快几把脱！”罗弘证目光一沉，声音如一颗惊雷，从胸腔里暴裂开似的，带着浑厚的共鸣。  
薛少洋被他震得一哆嗦，迅速剥掉了自己的裤子，站在那儿像是鹌鹑，双手不自然的叠在重要部位上。罗弘证在手机后面瞥了他一眼，翘起单边的嘴角讥笑道，“那么小，谁他妈要看？”  
他把手机抛回去，转身拿过窗台上的宽胶带，一并丢到薛少洋手里，睥睨道，“缠上去。”  
“啊？”  
“啊你妈呢？还要我帮你吗？”  
坚硬冰凉的手机被强力胶绑着紧贴在薛少洋的生///zhi///器///官上，罗弘证摸出自己的手机来，边靠近薛少洋边播了通话记录上的未接来电，隔了7秒，薛少洋的手机开始疯狂的震动，他整个人被刺激的一机灵，shen yin声从唇边溢了出来。罗弘证仁慈的挂断了电话，他笑笑，凑近薛少洋的耳边，“你不是对这事上瘾么？晚自习结束之前，你要是敢拆下来，我就帮你把它塞进去，”他后面几个字几乎是从牙缝里磨出来的，“不信你就试试。”  
整一个晚自习，罗弘证都在坚持不懈的给薛少洋打电话。黄伟晋手游都不打了，复杂的看着他。  
“你这都快成望夫石了，巴巴的盯我一节课了。”罗弘证头都没回。  
黄伟晋感叹的摇摇头，“你可真够损的。”  
“暴力不是解决问题的途径，被我的聪明才智折服了你就直说！”  
“臭不要脸，”黄伟晋笑骂着用纸团丢他。  
罗弘证抬手接住了，手机屏幕维持在通话界面，罗弘证支起头侧过身来，“他那种垃圾不怕疼的，与暴力为伍的人不怕被打的。你、我或者胡宸硕，我们之中谁怕挨揍过？使用拳头的人不会轻易畏惧拳头的。”  
黄伟晋看着罗弘证逐渐冷却的神情，趴低了身子，手掌贴着桌面划过去，浅笑着去摸罗弘证的手指，五指划进他手指的指缝里，“懂得还不少，”忽然五指收紧，一用力，把罗弘证扥了过来，两个人靠得极近，黄伟晋狡黠一笑，声调同眉毛一起轻轻挑起，故意去臊他，“不过，你是怎么想出个这么骚的操作的？”  
罗弘证咬着嘴唇，双眼一眯，运筹帷幄，挑唇反杀，他歪歪头，气音扑倒黄伟晋耳朵边儿上，“多想想你咯。”  
“艹！”黄伟基的脸登时就涨红发烫，条件反射抬脚就蹬在罗弘证的椅子上。  
罗弘证毫无防备，不可置信的瞪大了眼“诶诶诶”的叫了几声，晚了，跟着椅子向过道里倒去。几声乱响，教室里安静的同学们齐齐向后摆头。  
讲台上盯堂的老师怒拍讲桌，“最后排那两个，你们给我出去站着去！”  
晚自习结束，薛少洋一头扎进了卫生间里，裤裆里沾满了白浊的污///秽///物，他此时已经被折腾的脱力了，被棍棒和拳脚招呼过的地方相当鲜明的疼痛着刺激着他。他坐在隔间的马桶上做了很久，听见外面再无动静的时候，才敢颤抖的撕开强力胶条，下///身呈神色麻木瘫软一片，一扯就拉扯着敏///感的皮肉和毛发一阵颤栗的疼痛，他强咬着牙强忍了过去，才松一口气，一抬头，他搭在门上的校服裤子不见了。  
薛少洋张张嘴，表情狰狞着，面部肌肉一皱一皱的，两侧的鼻翼一纵一纵的向上抽搐着，他抚上额角，指甲在脸颊上留下抓痕，他吼叫着，摇摇晃晃，一拳砸在了门板上。  
自那以后，薛少洋都没再招惹过艾灵晖，两人甚至没有打过照面。  
周一早自习之前，处分就张贴在了布告栏。  
两张教导处公示书并排贴着。薛少洋因“在校行为不端”接受批评教育被给了警告处分，罗弘证因“处理同学关系不当”接受留校察看处分。  
乔旭一早就怯生生的站在罗弘证课桌前等着，罗弘证放书包的动静大点儿就能吓得他一哆嗦，害怕极了还要硬戳在那儿，憋红了一张脸，几乎是用喊的吐出一句话，“罗同学，对不起！”  
他九十度鞠躬，板板整整，双手紧紧攥在一起，“我不知道事情原委，不该乱说话的。”  
罗弘证点点头，“别鞠着了，万一让老唐看到了，该以为我找你麻烦了，”他语气很平实，也很疏离，“你只是说你看到的罢了，我没有必要怪你，事情已经过去了。”  
他拍拍乔旭又窄又薄的肩，出了门去，并没有亲切的说“没关系”。  
7.  
录音笔留在了唐主任那里，但黄伟晋已经导出过录音内容存了备份，当天晚上，他给艾灵晖发了邮件，把备份给她传了回去。电脑屏幕在黑夜中发出幽深黑暗的光，他在邮件里附了一句话，“希望有一天如果你想要回真正属于自己的正义，你会用得到。”  
连着一个星期，每天中午都有一场大雨如期而至，瓢泼而下，晾在窗外的衣物许久不会干，连着皮肤上都仿佛潮湿的黏着水渍。待到第八天，艳阳高照，罗弘证抱着篮球同胡宸硕几个打了火热，黄伟晋把他的校服盖在脸上，靠着球场围栏蒙头大睡。  
“欸，证哥，那女孩儿...究竟是谁啊？”几个人汗津津的坐在地上，袖子掀上去露出线条起伏的手臂，咕咚咕咚的往身体里灌着水。  
罗弘证一咂嘴，“你说你一大老爷们，怎么这么八卦呢？就你一人儿问。”  
“哪呀？”胡宸硕不服，“是就我一个人敢问你。全校都讨论着呢，都好奇着，就是别人没人敢问你。”说完，胡宸硕呵呵呵直乐。  
罗弘证忍不住无奈的翻了个白眼。薛少洋xing骚扰女生的丑闻中薛少洋仿佛只是个路人甲，所有人的关注点仿佛全部集中在当事女生究竟是哪个班的谁，吃瓜群众无比好奇该女生的身高、体重、样貌、品行，恨不得掘地三尺挖出点蛛丝马迹得到些评判的权力。  
“没这个人，行了吧？”  
“证哥别这样啊！那你在老唐那锤死他的那个音频怎么说？”  
“我捏着鼻子自己录的！”  
胡宸硕无语、凝噎、叹息，“您还不如说您是在大街上捡了个妹妹让她帮你录的呢。”  
罗弘证插科打诨，一本正经煞有介事，“是，看来瞒不住了，我是有个和我长得一模一样的妹妹叫Maria，法语发音，玛黑。”  
胡宸硕彻底服气，“行了行了，我不问了证哥，服了服了。”  
“这就对了嘛，挖人受害者做什么，难不成死了人还得抛开人家坟看看人够不够资格被杀么？学学你们晋哥，你看他从来不八卦，”罗弘证伸手顺着坐在一旁不说话的黄伟晋的方向，黄伟晋没搭理他，径直站起来踢走罗弘证手下撑着的球，“噹噹”的拍起来，走到球场上投篮，一个没进，砸的球框叽啷作响。罗弘证把眼神收回来，身子前后晃两下，小声道，“就是脾气不太好。”  
那边，以极不正确姿势对着球框撒气的小老虎还因着薛少洋只得了警告处分生气呢。  
学校零星来过一两个记者，来调查取材，因为学生知情不详、教职员工全部闭口不谈，一两篇见报的新闻也没有多少细节和内容，翻不出水花来，更别说隔天就让学校打招呼递情分的给撤了。老唐直接出了指令，在校师生一律不可妄议此事，门卫保安严禁放不穿校服的和非教职的社会人士入内。只要镇压住了，这事儿不出多久就像没发生过一样。  
黄伟晋和罗弘证也觉得，艾灵晖转学了。学校的人挖不出什么东西，过一段时间，这件事自然会告一段落，故事重归于风平浪静。  
直到有一天语文课，罗弘证随便翻着课本，找自己感兴趣的课文看着，手机在桌兜里“嗡嗡嗡”的震动几下，是胡宸硕传过来几张截图，他漫不经心的打开看，“腾”得一下坐直了。黄伟晋侧过头来看他神情凝重的盯着手机，问他，“怎么了？”  
罗弘证抬眼看看他，把手机撇过去给他看。胡宸硕发过来的是没分班之前的高一15班的群聊截图，旧日的15班同学接连@艾灵晖，问被薛少洋性骚扰的是不是她。胡宸硕也在截图下发了一句话，“证哥，被薛少洋性骚扰的是艾灵晖？”  
如果把收到截图的这一天形容成古典交响乐组曲，那这只不过是几小节预热的intro罢了。  
两个小时后的午休时间，三中校内论坛上横空出世一个惊人爆料帖，题为“三中女高生受侵害过程大公开！惹人犯罪的年度诱惑女生竟是她！”。帖子并非标题党，完完整整的音频放在2L完全公开。  
15分钟100多个回帖，下方回帖一副事不关己、无关紧要的嬉笑姿态。  
“刺激，听硬了。”  
“光听声音就想上。”  
“所以这个plmm到底是谁？？？”  
“听声音就感觉很骚。”  
“艾灵晖？？？？？？？是艾灵晖吗？？？原先高一15班的艾灵晖？？？？？”  
“好像真是她欸，楼上的朋友，你是哪位15班豪杰？？来认亲！”  
“就是她，准没错！15班老生确认！！！”  
......  
一个小时后，该帖被论坛管理员强删，相关帖子一并被禁。但一种媒介传递的内容其实是另一种媒介，倒回去也一样成立。惊骇的消息就像是野火，上课手机嗡嗡作响，下课学生就丢下笔一团一团的围在一起。  
女孩儿们站在走廊里。  
“平时看不出来啊，艾灵晖还能勾搭上薛少洋！”  
“艾灵晖也没有很好看，身材也没多好啊，看着还不如你呢！”  
“滚你的吧！拿谁做对比呢！”带发卡的女孩白眼儿一翻，一副挨了侮辱的样子。  
扎着马尾的女同学伸手拉了一下身边路过的男同学，“欸，马云奇，别走啊，我问问你，从你们男生的角度看，是艾灵晖好看，还是付琳好看？”  
带发卡的女生多半是叫付琳，抬手小打小闹的推了一把马尾辫的肩，“诶，你还来劲了是吧？”  
马云奇的脸一红，低着头、夹着肩结结巴巴的挤出几个字，“付...付琳好看....”  
马尾辫发现了新大陆，“付琳，你看，你看他还脸红了！”  
马云奇一扭身子，把衣袖从她手里抽出来，受惊似的逃走了。  
“人薛少洋家多有钱，人学习又好，艾灵晖还能勾搭上薛少洋，高一的时候看她还挺纯洁高冷的，指不定私下怎么骚呢？”靠在栏杆上的带着耳骨钉的女生发出意味深长的笑声。  
“罗弘证还能为她去揍薛少洋，她都能钓到罗弘证，这姐妹的手段真是无敌了，当初7班大姐头追罗弘证那么大动静，多虔诚了，罗弘证理都没理她。你还别说，罗弘证还真挺帅的，又高又帅。”  
“花痴！没准是她跟罗弘证本来就是一对，她又去勾引薛少洋，录了音频，她和罗弘证反过来要挟薛少洋给钱呢！”  
“也是，有点道理。她也就一般般，没多好看。不使点手段，薛少洋那种高岭之花哪能垂眼啊？”  
罗弘证又被传唤进了老唐的办公室，老唐办公室要是能办月卡，罗弘证已经是金卡VVIP了。  
老唐见面就拍桌子，“是不是你把音频放网上去的？”  
唐主任深知学校处分不公，这是质疑他不满学校处分，私下预谋报复。  
罗弘证阴沉着脸，声音又冷又薄听起来像把出鞘的匕首似的，“老师，我要是想公布被害人信息，我早就公布了。再说录音笔不是在您这儿吗？”  
老唐把桌子拍的咣咣作响，“我怎么可能把这种视频放到网上去！”  
罗弘证出了年级主任办公室，没有回班，径直往围墙跑去。他翘起课来轻车熟路，吴世森从不管他，旷课一天也不会过问，当他不存在似的。他一跃而上，蹲在墙头上，墙外的少年靠着树，嘴里叼着根刚点着的烟，也转过头来看他，“就知道你会出来，等你好久了。”  
瞅着地下三两根烟屁股，罗弘证一跃而下，把少年嘴唇上的烟抽走，自己叼住，揽过人，“让你少抽点，少抽点，这根没收了。”  
他们赶到艾灵晖家楼前的时候，又是黄昏。他们在路对面站着，看到一辆锃亮的黑色奔驰商务格格不入的停在艾灵晖家门前，楼道口像是大型怪物张开的嘴巴，由门口向内逐渐埋入黑暗中，什么都看不见，仿佛往幽深中去会一脚踏空顺着怪物的舌头调入它巨大的胃袋中。  
“嘴巴”里有了动静，开门声、脚步声中夹杂了一句“慢走”，黄伟晋识得出，这是艾灵晖母亲的声音。脚步声逐渐清晰，高档的亮皮鞋踏过光与阴影的分割线，身形与面容有了轮廓，罗弘证认了出来，走出来的几个人中最前方的是薛少洋的爸爸。对方显然也看到了他，脚步没停，隔着街道意味深长的看着他，直到助理帮他拉开车门，他才不屑再将目光投递过去。  
奔驰绝尘而出。艾灵晖家住在一楼，黄伟晋和罗弘证正对着她家厨房，艾母系上围裙撸起袖子从客厅穿了过来，抬眼看见街对面的两个男孩子，脸上的申请一瞬间激动了起来，她的面部肌肉用力表达着她的拒绝与不欢迎，挥着手臂指着他们 、点着他们，要他们赶紧离开，她的嘴巴大开大呵，因为玻璃窗关着，大部分字眼被关在了屋里。直到艾母终于发现他们听不清她讲什么，用力推开玻璃窗，窗框和凹槽“咣”的撞在一起，来回弹了几下，她歇斯底里的掷出一句，“都是你们这些人害的！你们不要再来烦小晖了！走！快走！”  
两个人一前一后，一言不发的走到公交站，蹲在身后拆迁楼的围墙根儿下点起了烟，无言的抽了起来。面前的公交车一辆又一辆走走停停，不同年龄、不同职业的人上上下下。渐渐的，天幕换了颜色，无数颗星星在幕布上扎出了窥探的小洞，一闪一闪的，我们曾以为，那幕布后，是光。  
“这件事，我们以后不要管了。”一个人僵硬的开口。  
“对，其实根本不关我们的事。”另一个人突兀的附和着。  
“那就不管了？”  
“恩。”  
“别管了。”  
“恩。”  
谁也没再开口，他们看着末班车从他们面前开走，直到抽完了两个人身上所有的烟。  
8.  
老唐办公室门口有棵石榴树，正值枝繁叶茂，嫩芽色的树冠，枝叶间细密的空隙漏下金灿灿的光斑。艾灵晖的母亲从唐主任的办公室出来，停在树下，她的包比进办公室之前鼓了不少，老唐同她讲了几乎话，她垂着头，下巴含蓄地点了点，抹了把脸，看起来委屈又卑微。唐主任在她肩膀上拍了两下，握了握手，伸手让教员送她走。  
罗弘证和黄伟晋隔着个小操场，在对面三楼高高在上的俯视着，毫无波澜，看完了，又抬起眼睛去看大风天被吹上天的白色塑料袋和被卷向何处的云。  
没有差别。  
天一热起来，罗弘证往课桌上一趴，一天就能睡过半天去，吃饭时间还要黄伟晋把他晃醒了才行。因为严令禁止毕女士搬重物，他要早起一两个小时去进货、记录库存、整理货架。他在学校一直都是很安静的人。  
3班的公共卫生区被分配在了多媒体机房——功能教学楼顶层的走廊尽头。每隔8个星期轮到黄伟晋和罗弘证打扫一次，因为木质地板下铺满了机房的线路，这里不能用水擦地，只需要用扫把清扫下浮土、收收明面儿上的垃圾就好了，但机房金贵，平时管理相当严格，进入必须穿鞋套，也拒绝携食品饮料入内，打扫的工作如同走流程一样轻松。  
对于黄伟晋来说，他大脑发出对打扫卫生区的抗拒信号，不是来自于卫生区，而是通向功能教学楼顶层的那么多阶楼梯。  
他一步一停的抬着腿，晃荡在罗弘证身后，一会儿扶着扶手，一会儿蹭着墙，噘着嘴。罗弘证三步一回头，见这人又一副猫样儿在耍赖，折回去几步去拉他手腕儿，笑他懒。到底是在学校里有几分忌惮，没敢太多暧昧。  
周六下午放学后是没有晚自习的，顶楼像是悬浮在空中的桃花源，远居高阁，静谧的仿佛抛弃了人间。爬完楼梯黄伟晋开始撒泼喊累，脚步拖着能走一步就绝不走第二步。多功能教学楼顶层因着金贵的机房铺了大理石地砖，最后他干脆蹲下，扬着脸开开心心的，狗拉雪橇一样，罗弘证拖着他走。  
“你变了，黄伟晋，你变了。你真的变了，你变沉了！”  
“喂！瞎说！是你变弱了，还更欠揍了。”  
“你也就能过过嘴瘾，又打不过我。”  
“呵，谁给你的勇气？梁静茹吗?”  
罗弘证放开他的手转身去开机房的铁门，黄伟晋把双手托在下巴下立地成花。罗弘证拧着钥匙，越过自己肩头瞥见他这幅样子，乐了，“今儿你这是不打算起来了？”  
黄伟晋毫不惭愧的点点头眨眨眼。  
“哎呀，”把门敞开，罗弘证一声嗟叹，转过身去弯下腰，双手托在黄伟晋肩下，抱小北鼻似的把人抽起来。黄伟晋把脚不沾地践行到极致，干脆腿直接盘在罗弘证的腰上，罗弘证赶忙托住他，“闹上瘾了呢？”  
经过门口，黄伟晋伸出一只手抓住门框，“是啊！想进门交点之前的东西出来！”  
罗弘证一扬下巴在他嘴上亲了一下，他才松了门框，从罗弘证身上跳下来，转过身顺手把机房的门带上，毫不吝啬的评论道，“吻技太差！”  
机房的地面上基本没什么可打扫的，就是总有个别鼻涕虫喜欢把鼻涕纸塞到放键盘和鼠标的推拉桌板上或者主机后面。罗弘证捞出来一大堆，一边捡一边质疑祖国花花草草：鼻涕纸是不配被扔到垃圾桶里的吗？放桌子上不行啊？为什么塞到犄角旮旯里？  
黄伟晋拄着扫把歪着头看他，哼笑道，“估计人别人扫扫明面上的垃圾也就完事了，也就你两个月来掏一次，轴的不行！”  
到底也没花多长时间，他们把垃圾倒掉，锁了门，搭着肩往下走，未想到在一楼和薛少洋打了照面。物理实验室紧挨着一楼楼梯拐角，薛少洋正从实验室里出来，甩着手上的水，一个星期之后，他要代表学校去参加全省物理竞赛，在物理实验实操上不得不下些功夫。他听见响动停住了，打楼上下来的两个人却像没看见他似的，径直从他面前走过。  
周一一早，罗弘证刚趴下没多久，就被黄伟晋叫了起来，他说，“老唐叫你，去办公室。”  
他把卷成一团的校服外套从桌兜里抽了出来，披到身上，不耐烦的抱怨，“诶呦，我的妈，怎么还没完了！”一转头看见黄伟晋也站了起来，“你干嘛？十八相送啊？”  
黄伟晋把他开口颇低的拉链，簌得拉高到锁骨处，“也叫我了。”说完，就拍拍罗弘证的肩，越过他，插着口袋向外走去。  
唐主任办公室里早就聚集了一众人，罗弘证一推门着实被这阵仗给惊着了，什么吴世森、机房老师、电教老师都在。他一眼就看着毕恭毕敬站在一旁的薛少洋，本能的往上次落停的事儿上靠，心里起了顾虑，下意识回头往黄伟晋那儿看了一眼，人正死盯着薛少洋，分明是一副要扑上去咬人的前兆。  
“周六是你们两个打扫的机房吧？”  
“恩。”  
“今天早上1班第一节信息课发现机房的总控机坏了，主板被人拆了，现在信息课停课。你们两个是今天1班开门之前最后进过机房的。”  
罗弘证皱眉，“我们两个谁也没动过总控机，连总控室都没进过。”  
黄伟晋绷着脸，面无表情道，“兴许我们打扫卫生之前就有人把总控机搞坏了呢？”  
“不可能，星期六下午8班有节信息课，当时还好好的呢！”信息老师讲话。  
“那你们怎么确定我们走之后到1班开门前没人进去呢？”  
“薛少洋最后锁的功能教学楼的楼门，他看见在他锁门之前，你们两个是最后走的。”  
黄伟晋猛地转过头去，怒瞪着薛少洋。薛少洋冲他无辜的笑笑，就低下了头。  
“我们没干过。而且信息教室的钥匙又不是只有我们手上一把。”  
老唐背着手，说相声似的荒唐搭腔道，“另一把钥匙在电教老师办公室，电教老师拿着钥匙去拆总控机芯片要干嘛啊？”  
“我哪知道，反正不是我们干的，我们也不会没事儿去拆什么总控机芯片啊！”罗弘证有些不耐烦了，他看得明白，是老唐自知学校给的处理结果不公，自己心虚、理亏，一心疑心他会私下报复。  
薛少洋突然插嘴，“我也不知真有把握观察到每一个当天放学后进出功教楼的人，也不好真冤枉两位同学了。公正一点儿，这样吧，请校领导准许，调查一下监控，切实查清真相。”  
“监控”二字掷地有声，罗黄二人像一瞬间被雷击了一样，突然警醒。  
机房里的监控连着总控机，现在自然是查不了了。他们要查也只能查学校安保中控里储存的信息教室门前走廊的监控。  
“不查监控！”黄伟晋突然怒呵出声，突兀极了。  
罗弘证抿抿嘴，牙齿去撕嘴唇上翘起的干皮，轻轻咬了咬，松了口，“不用查了，别麻烦了，是我拆的。”  
老唐紧闭的嘴唇拉成一条向下的曲线，一口气从鼻孔里喷出来，眼皮耷拉着，大手在桌子上愤恨的拍了三下，一字一句的用力咬着字“你们到底要干什么？这学校！还有没有点规矩？心里有什么不满，你们可以在找老师，讲出来！拿学校公务撒什么气呢！”  
总控机的芯片并不便宜，在市场价的浮动区间里，最低也要4000块。出了年级主任的办公室，罗弘证走出几步发现黄伟晋呆在原地，薛少洋一出来，黄伟晋一个箭步冲上去，扭着他一转，把人摁在墙上，咬牙切齿，“姓薛的，你搞得鬼吧？来阴的是吧？”  
薛少洋被他掐着脖子，甚至还要踮着脚尖，脸上还笑呵呵的颇为自得，镜片边缘折射着刺眼的光落到黄伟晋眼底“你可别冤枉我啊。”  
罗弘证三两步冲过来，把黄伟晋的手从薛少洋的衣领子上拽下来，把人托开，“别在这儿吵，先回班。”  
黄伟晋被罗弘证拽着走出两步后，突然回过头来，对着薛少洋，他的眼眶本就深邃，此时眉骨在眼窝里形成一片阴影，刻薄道，“祝你物理竞赛顺利啊，强——奸——犯！”  
9.  
因着总控机坏损，全校信息课停课一周，罗弘证黄伟晋借着打扫卫生的机会在机房“搞破坏”的消息就像龙卷风过境，一时间刮遍整个学校。版本从“罗弘证黄伟晋潜入机房拆光所有电脑主板出去卖钱”逐渐演变成“罗弘证黄伟晋因为和唐主任起冲突所以打砸抢机房，你知道学校之前那棵古树吗？也是他俩砍的！”  
“下节信息课又被数学老师占了，好烦啊！几何代数我够了，我想上信息课，我想念信息老师！”后排的女生抱怨道，前排的女生转过来，揶揄道，“那还不是拜后排两尊神所赐咯！你之前不是还帮罗弘证洗地呢，说他都不在校内惹事。看吧！他们这种人就没有一个是好东西！上个星期我还见6班的胡宸硕和几个人去讹低年级新生的钱呢！”  
说曹操，曹操到。胡宸硕几个人进了3班挤到罗弘证课桌前，第一句话就是，“卧槽证哥，你和晋哥之前真把学校的古树砍了啊？”  
罗弘证白了他一眼，“是是是，树是我俩砍的，新教学楼竣不了工是因为我俩夜袭后门工地偷了两车水泥。”  
黄伟晋，“对，教育局领导推迟校园参观是因为得到我俩的暗杀消息，老唐上星期拉肚子是因为和我俩八字不合。”  
罗弘证，“恩，没错，连男厕所下水道不通也是受我俩气场影响。还想听什么内幕消息，在线现编给你。”  
“欸，证哥听说这次这事儿又和薛少洋那孙子有关系？”  
罗弘证稍稍认真了些，点了点胡宸硕，“你可别去搭理他。”  
隔了一节课，黄伟晋出现在6班门口，胡宸硕抬眼看见了就迎接了出去，黄伟晋说，“走，叫上人，跟我去5班，多叫几个。”  
黄伟晋带着人趁着课间大摇大摆的进了5班，坐在薛少洋前排的同学一抬眼瞅见几尊大神戳在自己左边低头注视着自己，密不透风、遮光蔽日的像一座石林，立马抱上自己的练习册溜了。  
黄伟晋面朝后坐在薛少洋对面，“呦，学霸的课桌原来是这样的啊。”  
薛少洋桌子上就基本练习册整整齐齐的码在课桌左上角，几张草稿纸和刚发下来的物理竞赛准考证在上面摆着稍显出无序，整个课桌清爽干净。面对不期而至的黄伟晋，薛少洋显得丝毫不着急，摘下眼镜擦了擦，脸上是一如既往的笑，看在黄伟晋眼里，多了几分藏着掖着的不屑，“3班的同学跑到5班来做什么？”  
“参观咯，还能做什么？”黄伟晋不紧不慢的答。  
薛少洋大大方方的把自己的课桌整个亮出来，“参观完了，可以走了么，你们有点挡光？”  
“姓薛的你嚣张什么？你他妈就是一强//奸犯，装什么三好学生，几把你也配？臭不要脸。你爷爷看着你，我都几把嫌你恶心！”胡宸硕站在一边大声嚷道。  
薛少洋脸上八风不动，黄伟晋一把薅住薛少洋的衣领子，薛少洋的肋骨撞在桌沿儿上，黄伟晋前倾着身子，顶着他的额头，用极低沉的声音毫无起伏的讲道，“你别以为这事儿就会这么过去，小心点。别到头来挖了坑把自己摔死了。”黄伟晋放开薛少洋的衣领子，退了回去，靠在背后的桌子上，仗着胳膊长，抽出了薛少洋手里的笔，朝着后墙扔了出去，“那就这样？祝你物理竞赛顺利了，学霸。”  
说着，他起了身朝门口走去，胡宸硕他们跟着挨个同薛少洋祝顺利、道再见，挥手把薛少洋桌子上的书本杂物全部打落、  
胡宸硕在走廊上追上黄伟晋，“晋哥，咱...咱这样就算了？？这么便宜这个王八蛋？？”  
黄伟晋脚步没停，冲胡宸硕挥挥手，“没事了，回班吧。”说着插着口袋往3班走去。  
周三午休时间，黄伟晋去了趟学校门口的打印店。打店门口一出来就听见左右方凉凉一句，“办完事儿啦？”  
黄伟晋一回头，看见罗弘证抱着臂靠在店门口。  
“你跟踪我啊？”  
“你还用得着跟踪？”  
“那你这是又对谁严刑逼供了？这做派跟个怀疑自己老公出轨的怨妇一样。”  
“你什么我不知道啊？至于这么偷偷摸摸的么？”罗弘证挎住黄伟晋的肩，“你要是出轨，我现在就不是在这了。我就去你家门口一哭二闹三上吊，把你这个渣男的真面目公之于众！”说着，轻轻点了点黄伟晋的鼻尖。  
隔了五天后的又一个周一，三中又因为一则大新闻炸了锅。  
薛少洋物理竞赛找替考作弊被全省通报了。  
10.  
一大早任课老师办公室就传来了震天响的拍桌子声，5班物理老师是个女的，手指头的钻石戒指随着她手掌起起落落闪着晃眼的光。  
薛少洋坚持说他没有找人替考，他被锁在省会的考点招待所里了，根本没有参加考试。  
物理老师吊着嗓子大声呵斥道，“你没找人替考，那你的准考证怎么到别人手里的？！别人又怎么会拿着你的准考证替你去考试？！”  
薛少洋哑口无言，无从辩解。5班班主任更着急替他辩解，“梅老师，您先别生气，消消气，消消气。您想啊，少洋平时确实不是这样的孩子，他学习您是知道的，犯不着作弊......”  
“那杨老师您说，您说这事儿是怎么回事？”梅老师听得更生气了，“怎么解释的通？省里抓得替考的抓错啦？拿得不是他薛少洋的准考证吗？我也是信任他才把这么重要的任务交代给他，他呢？我的脸，唐主任的脸，咱们学校的脸全给他薛少洋贴进去了！”  
“咱们先别这么快下定论呐，梅老师——求您啦！咱们这事确实有蹊跷，咱们再查查，再查查吧？啊？唐主任？”5班杨老师坚持不懈，梅老师正在气头上油盐不进，转头又去缠唐主任。  
老唐刚被校长一通臭骂，心里正权衡利弊呢。他一不想得罪薛少洋父亲，上有学校评重点这种颇有政治色彩的事情，下有学校长期运营的琐碎事宜，向来需要资金支持，二又不能不在明面上对外有个交代，他在这边绷着脸，不出声。  
梅老师翻开一沓练习册开始批作业，刚翻两页又转回来，到底是得意弟子，气到顶头散了，回神儿就心软了，“薛少洋，你要是压力大呢，你可以跟老师说，老师可以理解。派你出去竞赛，是，考得好拿名次那自然是好的，不拿也没关系，没有人会怪你。但是不应该用这种不光彩的手段。输不可怕，可怕的是不能面对失败，从别人那儿偷来些光彩！”  
薛少洋低着头一言不发。  
“这次的事情已经发生了，你吸取教训，老师相信你会改正的。”  
薛少洋从办公室出来，在楼梯拐角撞见刚刚上楼来的罗弘证和黄伟晋。这里有人祝了他两三次物理竞赛顺利，薛少洋站在原地扶了扶眼镜，忽然冲着他们笑了。罗弘证感应到似的，撇过头去扫了他一样，又面无表情的挪走了视线，他冷淡又不屑，揽着黄伟晋消失在墙后。  
一个上午，整个年级都沉浸在薛少洋作弊的八卦里，讨论的热情激昂，集体荣誉感爆表的痛斥薛少洋“一人做事、全校丢脸”，阴谋论爱好者发挥想象力全省中学都有栽赃陷害的作案动机“考点招待所狼人杀，第一晚薛少洋被狼人杀死了”，阶级出身信徒只靠一张嘴就能洗地“人家薛少洋什么出身、什么家庭背景，要什么没有啊，用得着作弊么”，唯物主义者只信自己看到的事实“实锤，证据链完整，薛少洋也就是个金玉其外败絮其中的草包”。连着胡宸硕都给罗弘证发了好几条微信，“证哥，证哥，你知道吗！薛少洋那个孙子，作弊被抓了！太爽了！”、“老天有眼！贱人自有天收！”、“梅超风都气疯了，从我们班都能听见她骂人，薛少洋刚从老师办公室出来，好像一条狗啊哈哈哈”。罗弘证看两眼又回了个笑脸，又把手机扔回课桌里，贱人哪有天收，全靠人类努力。  
午休铃一响，学生就像出巢的蚂蚁，从不同的教室里交织在一起，密密麻麻的，往校门口涌去。黄伟晋和罗弘证每次都不紧不慢的等人散的差不多了再磨磨蹭蹭的下楼，吃什么又是难题，一年365天，刨去寒暑假，吃两个轮回什么都没有吸引力。决定午餐吃什么的权力就像个烫手的山芋被他俩来回之间丢来丢去。  
“我们猜拳吧，用排除法，你代表饭，我代表面，如果我赢了，那下一轮，我们就猜吃热干面还是刀削面。”  
“来！”  
两个人边走边把手背到身后，“剪刀，石头，布！”  
罗弘证是不可能赢的，一个被猜拳诅咒了的男人。黄伟晋摇摇头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。  
“你要代表什么饭？拌饭，盖饭，炒饭还是煲仔饭？”罗弘证的余光撇过前方，他看见一道影子冲他们冲过来，一滩深红色的东西张开，在空中铺开成变幻的形状像一张网似的向他们扑过来，他赶忙拉着黄伟晋转过身去，把人往自己胸口带，粘稠的液体就落了下来。  
一桶红油漆当头盖下来，甲醛味非常刺鼻，黄伟晋头上脸上被护住了倒是没有沾到，身上依然难逃一劫，相比罗弘证，已经算不幸中的万幸。  
歇斯底里的女声在他们身后冲天而起，像一把大刀劈开此时已经相对空荡的校园，“杀人犯！你们这些杀人犯！”  
“小晖已经转学了，为什么你们还要来打扰她！还要来逼她？！”  
“为什么不给我的孩子一点安宁？！我们已经转学了！”  
是艾灵晖的母亲，她哭着，眼泪噼里啪啦落了满脸，像是被人浇了一桶水似的，一头扎不好的头发，随着她激烈的吼叫声伴随的弯腰、晃动而翻飞起来，最后都粘着泪水粘在脸上。白色的油漆桶被丢了出去，艾灵晖母亲冲上来揪着罗弘证的衣领，用了狠力捶他的胸口，拼命摇晃着他。  
“你为什么来害我的孩子？！啊？！为什么？！为什么呀？！”  
罗弘证控制住她两只手，黄伟晋把她的手从罗弘证衣领上取下来，“阿姨，你冷静点！我们没有害过艾灵晖。”  
艾灵晖的母亲挣扎着，失控似的扭动着身体，“你们到底想把小晖害成什么样才甘心？现在你们满意了吗？现在小晖死了你们满意了吗？！”  
两个人突然怔住了，黄伟晋一瞬间失去力气似的，失神的放开了艾灵晖母亲的手。罗弘证不可置信的待在原地，“阿姨，你说什么？”  
“我们本来好好的，你们为什么要来逼她？没有你们，小晖的同学也不会知道这些事情，小晖也不会自杀！”艾灵晖母亲一双重获自由的双手冲着罗弘证的脸上招呼了去，“我们到底哪儿对不起你们了？！我们都已经走了啊！为什么还要来打搅我们的新生活？”  
在推搡中，罗弘证跌坐在地，艾灵晖母亲泄了力，蹲在地上，身上披着件发白褪色的针织开衫，显得她更加柔软无助，她抱着自己、歇斯底里的哭着，她呕心沥血、记挂了16年的寄托，突然就一去无踪了。  
远远几米外，几十部手机高举着，摄像头边墨色小孔下，红灯毫无感情的闪着。近处满地的红油漆看起来触目惊心，从远处看，不过是不规则的红色图案。  
热水从头上浇下来，红色油漆很难洗掉，它们一点一点瓦解抽离又不与水相溶，一丝一缕聚合又分散，暗红色妖异得铺满地板，被流水带着划过地面缓慢的涌向下水道。  
罗弘证把两个人染着油漆的衣物拿起来，翻了翻口袋，里面有两张最早一班凌晨通往省会的车票，扔进垃圾桶里，撒了些石灰水在衣服上，把它们泡了起来。  
他们坐在盥洗室的水池边上，双腿自然下垂着，抽了支烟，这支烟很涩，很多颗粒像卡在嗓子里黏住了似的，有些像是又顺着嘴巴向上攀爬，爬过鼻翼，爬过颧骨，向着眼睛渗去，像是又要从那里爬出来似的。  
黄伟晋把香烟一口一口送到嘴边，毛巾挂在头上，潮湿的头发往下频繁滴着水珠，落在他赤裸的皮肤上。罗弘证把手上的香烟叼起来，半转过身去，一条腿曲起来在黄伟晋身后曲起来，一条腿自然向下在水池边垂着，蹭着地面，双手拿起毛巾拿起毛巾把黄伟晋的头发擦到半干，又随意把毛巾抛到水池里，向右歪去，靠在窗框边缘上。这个时间，毕女士不在家，免得黄伟晋回家吓着他妈妈。  
夏日的午休时间总是很安静，大半的人都在闷热的日头中睡着了，今天尤甚，竟然连风声都听不见。强光打在他的轮廓上，一小部分发白曝光的映在雨迹斑驳的玻璃窗上，香烟末端燃着的部分，变成窗子上明明暗暗的星。  
黄伟晋扭过头来看罗弘证，盥洗室背着光，水泥墙赤裸，室内与室外焦灼的白光相分明，他一双眼睛很动情，关于彼此，能读出很多东西，他突然伸手摸了摸罗弘证的耳朵，在他耳廓边薄薄的软肉上蹭了蹭，“你别自责，这不是我们的错。”  
“你怎么知道呢？”那些难见的失落与脆弱闪现着。  
黄伟晋的手缠上他光裸的后背，把他轻轻带向自己怀中，“真正错的是对她做那些事的人，我们做的已经够多了。”  
有风从窗缝里钻了进来，扫在罗弘证的脊骨上，遇上还未蒸发掉的水汽，意外的有些发凉。空寂感让他变得格外专注，他们距离很近的胸膛，各有颗扑通扑通跳动的心脏，他去捕捉逐渐趋于一致的心跳，说不清究竟是相互妥协，还是谁掩盖了谁的突然离场，人在人海中是粒尘埃，静悄悄的，太脆弱了，容易得到也随时失去。黄伟晋的发丝突然扫过他的耳廓，窗外的树叶在呼啦啦的风中刷拉拉的响起来，相互碰触又相互分离，虚妄的打着风，他开始亲吻他的脸颊、嘴唇和锁骨、脖颈，树林里有一群灰色的鸟簌得扑着翅膀飞上天，遮天蔽日，一晃而去，羽翼刷刷作响。两具年轻的身体在薄凉的空气中相互取暖似的贴合着、摸索着。他大胆的回应着，滚烫真实的包裹上来，和皮肤上风干过后的凉意厮杀，他在冷清与温柔的两极中交出自己。心跳隔着肋骨和柔软的皮肉碰撞着，被触发的情欲就像是阳光晒过后的海水在涨潮，漫过双腿、漫过腰间，越过头顶，潮水堵塞着他们的耳朵、眼睛和嘴巴，他们说不出话来，只有大量的咏叹和抚慰，流水在肌肤上涓涓流过，恐惧与不安都是甘甜的。

-【TBC】-


End file.
